So Dad, while you were gone
by LCDM
Summary: My first fic. Sorta like how it was like my first time through Harvest Moon 64, in story version.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, this is my first fic for fanfiction.net. I'm not sure how this is going to go, but I'll try. This is a Christian fanfic, although that won't be what it's completly based on, it will have Christian elements, so if you get offended every time someone says "Jesus" this isn't the fic for you. That being said, I'll just ignore all comments telling me "This isn't a Christian site! Take your story elsewhere!" and whatnot.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are fictious. Anyone you know who greatly resembles any of these charcters, living or dead, is probably better off dead.  
  
I own a copy of Harvest Moon 64, but the idea belongs to some guy in Japan.  
  
------------- "So you really want to do this?" Jack sighed. "Yes, Dad. You've already asked me 25 times." "According to the rulebook, I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't ask at least 20 times." Jack chuckled. The joke wasn't that funny, but his father didn't tell a joke very often.  
  
"I can't believe it either, Jack." Jack's sister piped in. "I don't know if even I would do this." Jack's sister loved the outdoors the most of the 4 siblings. In fact, she would go horseback riding sometimes while Jack stayed home. "You know I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Grandma...and Grandpa." Jack said, a little sad.  
  
Jack was doing this for a reason. Jack had a grandfather who had been drinking and smoking before Jack was born. Three years ago, Jack's grandfather became very unhealthy. he had three operations: one for his throat, two for his legs. Now, Jack's grandfather has died, and left the farm to Jack because his wife(Jack's grandmother) couldn't take care of the farm.  
  
Jack's grandfather wasn't a Christian, but his immediate family and his grandmother were. Or at least, that's what they had to assume. Jack's grandfather claimed to be an atheist, but he could have come to Jesus after his third operation. No one talked to him after it, he died a few hours later.  
  
Jack said "Goodbye" again, this time his brothers responded. "I'll miss you, Jack. You'll get yourself killed." The first response came from the slightly older brother, and the second came from the youngest in the family. He didn't seem to care, but Jack would miss him anyway. "See you in two years." said his mother, trying not to cry.  
  
Jack was going to be gone at farm for 2 years like she said: 2¼ years to be exact. Jack was 15, almost 16, and when his parents came back, he'd be 18, and if his father thought he wasn't doing good enough here, he would come back to the city and work with him. His father didn't have very high hopes for Jack, since he didn't work with his bare hands very much. Besides, Jack was a smart boy, he thought. He'd be great for accounting.  
  
"Well, we better get going. It'll be dark before we know it, and Shoemakersville is a long way from here." Jack hugged his Dad, then they got in the cramped car (except Jack, of course) and left. Jack went inside the house, and took a look around. He unpacked, which didn't take long, he didn't bring much. Just the things his Grandfather's house already didn't have that he needed, like his toothbrush and his Bible. He decided to go to bed, since he had to get up early tomorrow, and every day now. He had a farm, he was a farmer, and had to wake up early like a farmer. So he went to sleep, all snug in his bed, with visions of sugarplums dancing in his head.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't help that last line. So, did you like it, or not? Review, and tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored, and compliments are always welcome.^_^ And I don't think I'll be able to update this very often, even if the chapters are short. Sorry, writing isn't the thing I do best, or fastest. 


	2. The first day

A/N: Sorry if you don't like humor, and I didn't put humor in the "thing", but it only fits two. So, what I'm saying is, there's gonna be some humor in this chapter, and perhaps some in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are fictious. Anyone you know who greatly resembles any of these charcters, living or dead, is probably better off dead.  
  
How exactly would I "own" any of Harvest Moon's characters, anyway?  
  
Chapter 2: The first day  
  
Jack woke up, streching his arms. He looked at his watch on the stand next to his bed, then put it on, then put on his work clothes and his boots. He went outside, to be greeted by the Mayor. "Hello, Jack. I'm the Mayor. You're new here, so why don't I show you around town?" "Sure, thanks." Jack said, since he didn't think of what he'd do today yet, he could fit it in his schedule.  
  
They walked outside, into the crossroads with six paths sprouting from it, including the path to Jack's farm. "Over on your right are the vinyard and mountains. You'll want to check out the mountains for things to eat, or sell. The shipper will explain that to you later. And on your right is Geen Ranch. This place is the home of the Greens, and it's a ranch. They have a horse that they're giving away for some strange reason, and it would be quite useful for your ranch, and you could participate in the horse race when it grows up." "So, which place are you going to show me first?" Jack said. "Neither. I'm going to show you the town." "But I thought they were important?" "They are. Now, let's move along to the town."  
  
"Here's the Flower shop. They sell seeds you can buy to grow into plants." "I know what seeds do, I'm not stupid." Jack said, a little impatient. He felt like he was wasting his time, the Mayor wasn't showing him anything he couldn't figure out himself in a few hours. "Visit "Florist Lillia" for seeds to buy." said Popuri, who didn't seem to hear what the Mayor said. "Woah...your hair's pink." Jack blurted out, without thinking. "It is?" Popuri asked, then looking into her reflection in the window. "Uh, Jack, let's move along." the Mayor said.  
  
"This is the Church. People pray on Sundays, and the children learn on weekdays." "What kind of Church is it?" Jack asked. "What do you mean, what kind?" the Mayor asked, puzzled. "What do you believe? who do you pray to?" Jack replied, since he's seen a lot of other religions and cults back at home. "We believe what the Church believes." the Mayor replied plainly. "Well, what does your Church believe?" Jack asked, not in the mood for a game. "The Church believes what we believe." the Mayor replied. "And what do you and your Church believe?" Jack asked, getting impatient. "We both belive the same thing." the Mayor replied, which convinced Jack the Mayor must be stupid or ignorant. "Well, what would that be?!" Jack asked, almost yelling. "We believe in God and the Goddess. Although there's some other group that believes in God and Jesus, but they don't have their own Church. I don't understand why they don't just believe what we believe, it would be a lot simplier." the Mayor said, finally answering his question. Jack could tell him why they believe in Jesus and not the Goddess, but he didn't feel like having a religious debate with the Mayor, even though he'd probably win. Besides, he didn't do any research on the Goddess, so he wouldn't know what he was arguing against.  
  
"This is the bar. You can go there for a drink." the Mayor said. "Why are you telling me this? I'm not old enough." Jack said, although he expected the Mayor to say otherwise. The Mayor looked confused. "Aren't you at least thirteen?" Jack was going to say you have to be at least twenty-one, but then remembered this place was much different from all other places he's been to. "Where I come from, you have to be at least twenty-one to drink." The Mayor just nodded his head, and moved along.  
  
"Up there is the town square." the Mayor said, pointing to the stairs. "We hold festivals there. They're an important part of this village.  
  
"And here is the tool and craft shop." "They sell tools and crafts at the same shop?" Jack asked. "No. There's the Tool shop, there's the craft shop. The tool shop sells tools and assorted items; and the craft shop doesn't sell anything right now, but I'm sure the owner will create some useless item by Winter." Jack was thinking of correcting his grammar, but just replied with a simple "Oh."  
  
"This is the bakery. They have a good reputation." "A good reputation for what?" Jack quizzed the Mayor. "For selling cakes." he said.  
  
"This is the Potion Shop Dealer's house. If you're feeling sick, then I'm sure you'd love to get out of your bed and walk all the way over here to buy an expensive potion made of God-knows-what that he mixed in his cauldron. Of course, rest is always the best thing." Jack couldn't think of something to say to this, since he wasn't sure if the Mayor was joking or not.  
  
"This is the library. My daughter works here *nudge* *nudge* almost everyday, since she's the librarian."  
  
The Mayor and Jack came back to Jack's farm. "Well, that's the end of the tour. Have a nice day, and I hope you like it in Flowerbud Village." Almost right after the Mayor left, Zach the shipper came in. "Hello. I'm a buyer." He explained how the shipping bins work, and although Jack didn't understand how a vegetable that he puts in the shipping bin in the stable would get to the shipping bin in front of his house without him putting it there, he didn't ask. "Well, I better get to sleep." Jack said. "Why? It's only 8:35. A.M." Jack looked at his watch. He was right. "Err, right. I guess I'll get to work. I'm going to plant some potatoes. I'll pick up the seeds tomorrow." The shipper left the farm, and Jack looked back at his field, covered with rocks, weeds, and stumps. Jack sighed. There'll be a lot of work to do.  
  
Jack started with one of the corners of the field. He started with the weeds, pulling as many as he could before he had to crush the rocks in the way of the rest of the weeds. Then, he took out his hammer, and started to smash the rocks in his way. This was harder than it looked, because he wasn't used to lifting 20 pounds in the air, bringing it down, and repeating the process so many times.He was very tired when he was done with this, but still had more to do. He brought out his hoe, and plowed a 4 ft by 4 ft square with it, and that was about as much he thought his arms could do today. But there was one tree stump in the way, and so he somehow was able to lift his axe, and bring it down on the stump six times, which broke it into six different pieces. All the lumber went into a large container next to the chicken coop. Jack looked at where he cleared out the field. It was about 1/10 of Grandpa's huge field, and he cleared it in a day. He walked slowly over to his house, anxious to get in his bed, and rest. It must be around 6 o' clock, but he didn't want to lift his arm to check his watch. He lifted his arm anyway, to reach the doorknob. He shut the door once he was in, and got in his bed, too tired to take off his clothes, or even his shoes. He fell alsleep without any hard effort.  
  
A/N: Once again...what did you think? I know you probably thought the farming part was boring, but I felt like putting it in there anyway. And did you like the humor in the tour part of this chapter? I like to make people laugh(or at least try), and I wasn't sure if you'd like it, so I tried it in an early part of the story, so if you all hate it, I'll try not to do it again, but if you like it, I might put some more in the future.  
  
Fairyfriend: I tried to clarify who's talking before they talk in this chapter, really, I did. Is this better? 


	3. The second day

A/N: Don't worry, I'm not planning on writing something for each day. There's just so much to write about the first few days.  
  
Disclamer: The characters are fictious. Anyone you know who greatly resembles any of these charcters, living or dead, is probably better off dead.  
  
Chapter 3: The second day  
  
Jack woke up, and went outside. He reached down to pet the dog his grandfather left him, and headed to the crossroads.  
  
"Which way to go, the mountains, vinyard, ranch, town?" Jack said to himself, looking at all the possibilties. He decided to go counter- clockwise, starting with the vinyard, but saving the mountains for another day. He walked up the pathway, walked up to the gate(if that's what you call it, it didn't have doors), almost to be knocked down by a girl running out as he was coming in.  
  
"Why won't you let me do what I want? What a terrible father!" yelled the teenager, at a bearded man who was apparently her father.  
  
"What? Don't be so stubborn Karen! What an undutiful daughter!" he yelled back, but she probably didn't hear him. She already ran out the gate and out of the piece of land. "Hmmph!" He slammed the house's door behind him. It seemed everything settled down, so he walked through the gate to be greeted by a person who didn't look like he was a part of the family.  
  
"The woman who walked out of here is Miss Karen. She's the master's daughter." Jack shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Jack. I'm taking over the Funny Farm. I'm the grandson of the man who used to run it. He passed away, you know. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kai. I'm a servant here. Welcome to the the village." He was a Hispanic, and looked quite strong. He seemed happy to be here, maybe he was a slave once?  
  
"I have to go now, I'm checking out all the places here." Jack said, with Green Ranch next.  
  
Jack walked into Green Ranch, and past the fence into the grass field. He waved to a brown horse in front of him(A/N: Does anybody know why he and Gray do that? Is it a Japanese thing?), and a very cute, orange-haired young teenage girl walked up to him.  
  
"That's Cliffguard. Do you like horses?" Jack just nodded his head. He wasn't crazy about any animals, but he can tolerate almost all of them.  
  
"Wait here!" she said, running off. She came back with a teenage boy, a few years older. He had orange hair also, but it was mostly covered by a cap with "UMA" on the front. The girl pointed to Jack. "What do you think? Fast reflexes, good balance..." He stopped her right there with one word.  
  
"...No." Then he walked back to the barn, where he came from.  
  
"What? Brother!" She ran off after him. "What do you mean, no?"  
  
"Look at him. You can tell he's from the city by looking at his hat, and he's got no muscle! And you're ready to give away a perfectly good colt because he's got "fast reflexes?"  
  
"And what's your reason for stopping me? Because he wears his hat different than you? He doesn't look very strong, but I stopped by his farm last night and he cleared a lot of land out! Remember his grandfather? The potion shop dealer thought the same thing as you, and he stayed here till he died!"  
  
"We'll see what dad says."  
  
Jack was waiting patiently outside when they finally came out. The girl called for her father, and a man with equally orange hair as his children and a moustache came out of a building. He talked with his children, and Jack could see the girl smiling when they finished.  
  
"Are you going to enter the horse race if we give Cliffguard's brother to you?" the man asked Jack. Jack nodded his head again, a little nervous to talk. "Then he's yours. Take good care of him." The man and his son then walked away.  
  
The girl started talking to Jack again. "Sorry about my brother, Gray. He's a social disaster. Anyway, my name's Ann. What's yours?"  
  
"My name's Jack."  
  
"Well Jack, what are you going to name the horse?" Jack hadn't thought about it, he thought it would already have a name.  
  
"I'll name him...Torch." Jack said, which sounded pretty good for coming up with it in a few seconds.  
  
"Alright then, Torch it is." Jack left the ranch, and took Torch back to his farm.  
  
The next stop was the city, and he started with the west side. He walked past the Potion Shop Dealer's and the Midwife's, he wasn't sick or pregnant. He decided to go into the library. "H-h-hello..." he was greeted with, when he came in. It was the receptionist, another teenage girl, who had dark brown hair, and wore glasses and a blue schoolgirl's dress.  
  
"Hello. I'm Jack. Nice to meet you..."  
  
"...Maria. I work at this library. W-w-would you like to take a book out?" Jack was only planning to take a look at the inside, but he liked reading and wanted to make her happy.  
  
"Yes, I'll take out this." he said, putting The Complete Works of Shakespeare on the desk.  
  
"You read Shakespeare?" she asked, with a "I thought I was alone" tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, especially the tragedies." he said. He walked out of the library, moving to the east side of the town. He walked into the tool shop, and saw Rick, the owner. They introduced themselves, like Jack did with everyone he met today.(A/N: I decided I'm going to skip the rest of the greetings, it's all "I'm _____, what's your name? I'm Jack!". And I'm sure you don't mind missing it.)  
  
Jack, looking around the shop, started the conversation. "Well, I was wondering what kind of things you sell here I could use."  
  
"I don't have anything right now, I'm afraid. But when I do get something, you'll need more than 300G.(A/N: I'm not sure how he knew how much money Jack had either, so don't ask me. I think Rick's psychic or something.) I'd suggest buying seeds, crops are definately be your best bet for making money right now."  
  
Jack nodded, and headed for the door. "Thanks" he said. Maybe this guy would make a good friend, he thought.  
  
He headed for the bakery next. He and Elli started talking. "How did you get this place?"  
  
"My father owned it. He died some years ago, and left it to Jeff, the Bakery Master. He owns it, not me."  
  
"Oh. How much are the cakes?"  
  
"They cost 300 G, but I'll give you the first one free." Jack took it, and walked out. Elli was a nice girl, he thought.  
  
"Hello!" Popuri said as Jack walked near.  
  
"Hi, Popuri. I wanted to buy some seeds." Jack walked into the store, greeted by Lillia. He got some potato seeds, and walked out. He saw Popuri again, and started talking.  
  
"Hey, Popuri. How are you doing?  
  
"I'm doing great. I'm gonna go home and work on the farm."  
  
"Do you know how to plant those?"  
  
"Who doesn't know how to plant seeds and water them?" He wondered if she thought city people didn't know what dirt was either.  
  
"Who doesn't know what color their hair is?" That hurt, Jack thought.  
  
"You knew...?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Jack. I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have said it yesterday, but it just blurted out. I've never seen someone with naturally pink hair."  
  
"It's okay. You better get going now." She was right. If he wanted to plant those seeds and get to bed at a reasonable time, he's better go home now.  
  
"Thanks. Bye, Popuri!" Jack went home, reminding himself not to undersestimate someone by the first look.  
  
When he got home, he found he had enough seeds for a 3 X 3 in. square. He planted and watered them. With a little time on his hands, he smashed some rocks with his hammer. Still hard, but at least he hadn't done any other work today besides the seeds. After getting rid of a reasonable amount of rocks, he walked over to his house and went to bed. He got rid of more rocks than he had planned, so he was pretty tired, and didn't want to take his clothes off tonight either, just to put them back on anyway. He did take off his shoes though, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep with them on.  
  
A/N: This must be my worst and most uninspired chapter so far._ And I made all(4) of you readers wait so long, too. I've been doing a lot of stuff besides the fic, I've started playing Goldeneye and Jet Force Gemini again, and playing Harvest Moon 64 for a third time, with Popuri in mind. Also, I go to my Even Stevens and Harvest message boards, and school of course. So it's not like this fanfic is my life. In fact, I'm not really liking it much now that I look at it...I'll have to come up with good ideas for it, and start with the "romance" the description promised. I'm planning on finishing it, even if I don't get a lot of good reviews. But PLEASE, review anyway. When I do finish this one, maybe I'll start a Harvest Moon/Even Stevens Crossover. I have the idea for what it's gonna be about, too. It'll be a humor fic, since I do better at that than Romance/Drama. 


	4. The weirdest day

A/N: Well, I should probably put this higher on my list of priorities. I'm sorry I don't update this often. I'm working on it. I think I'll keep you in suspense as to who the girl Jack is gonna choose, heh heh. I'm getting there, though. And I don't really like to make a new paragraph every time someone talks, but it does let you know someone else is talking, so I'll keep doing it. Thanks for the tip, Amaya! Or Krazie4Christ, or whatever your name is when you read this. :)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are fictious. Anyone you know who greatly resembles any of these charcters, living or dead, is probably better off dead.  
  
Some of the content you see on Adult Swim may not be suitable for children under the age of 14. Oh wait, wrong disclaimer. Well, I don't own any of Harvest Moon or it's characters, or Adult Swim!  
  
Chapter 4: The weirdest day  
  
Jack woke up, remembering today's the sowing festival. He didn't know what that was, just that a kid named Kent told him it was the sowing festival, and he had to go to the town square. He walked to the crossroads, thinking he's got time, might as well explore the mountains.  
  
He gathered a few items he could sell, and a flower, for Popuri. He saw a fisherman, and walked over to him. The fisherman saw him too, and greeted him.  
  
"Hello there! Do you have a fishing rod?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm new here." Jack replied.  
  
"Well, I just happen to have an extra. You can have it." He handed the rod over to Jack, carefully. "Do you want me to teach you how to use it?"  
  
"Yes, please." Jack said eagerly.  
  
"Alright." The fisherman cast the rod, and pulled it back. "Obviously, you should pull it back when there's a fish on the line." Jack nodded. Then the fisherman handed it to Jack. "You try."  
  
Jack casted it into the river. He waited patiently, and after a few minutes(A/N: even though it really takes hours in the game), the line started to wiggle. "Hey, I got something!" He pulled it back quickly, but the fish fell off in the air, and back in the water.  
  
"It takes practice."  
  
"I noticed. Well, thanks anyway." Jack then started off for the next part of the mountains, where the carpenters live.  
  
"Hello there, stranger!" Jack was greeted with. The man was pretty old, and short too. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he questioned Jack.  
  
"I'm Jack, and I was exploring the mountains. I'm new here."  
  
"Well, isn't today a festival? Everybody goes to festivals. Except for us mountain-dwellers. You aren't a mountain dweller, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I guess I'll get going."  
  
"Well, if you need a home extension, come to me. I'm the head carpenter. The others are in the house."  
  
Jack walked out of the mountains, back to the crossroads and through the town to get to the square. When he got there, he saw an air ballon and people surrounding it.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Jack asked the first person he saw, the parson.  
  
"Shh! They're about to go up in the sky." Jack saw the potion shop dealer near the balloon, with the mayor.  
  
"Well, who would you like to go with?" the mayor asked the potion shop dealer.  
  
"I'd like to take my grandson, Stu." Stu and the potion shop dealer went inside the balloon, and it went up in the sky. Then Jack saw a bunch of people tying bags to balloons they were holding. He accidentally bumped into the Florist, Lillia.  
  
"Is everything ok? Is there anything left undone?" she asked Jack, who at this time was very confused by all this. He saw Popuri, she could tell him what's going on, he thought.  
  
"Hi Jack! something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what all this is! This is the weirdest day of my life!"  
  
"It's the planting festival. Ask my mom for a balloon, and tell her everything's ready. You'll get the rest later."  
  
He still didn't understand it all, but did as Popuri said. All the balloons went in the air, with bags of seed, someone explained, tied to them. When they popped, they would spread the seed all over the land, so they would have a bountiful crop season. Jack understood it now, as Popuri said. He was beginning to like this place.  
  
A/N: Short chapters, I know. I stink at writing long ones. It seems like this story is going nowhere, I haven't really done anything out of the ordinary with it since the first chapter. I'm trying, though. And if you're wondering, I was really confused by the planting festival when I saw it for the first time, and was wondering what kind of game I bought, and also was wondering if it was worth the $40 I got it for. So I just decided to put that confusion into this story, since I'm sorta trying to model Jack after me. And it's a proven scientific fact that the more reviews, the faster I'll write! Meaning: You review. 


	5. A new friend

A/N: Sorry for being so slow with the chapters, I have ideas, I'm just not good at sorting them around.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters, although I would like to own- ok everyone's heard that joke a million times, sorry.  
  
Chapter 5: A new friend  
  
Jack woke up to the sound of a thump on his door. He waited for it again, but nothing happened. He opened the door, and felt it knocked something over. "Uhhhh....." he heard. It was a person! He went outside, and saw a young man in brown clothing lying on the ground, grabbing his stomach. ""Uhhh!" he went again, this time sounding hurt instead of surprised. "I need some thing to eat!" he yelled . Jack quickly got some verberries out of his rucksack, and gave them to him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as the stranger chomped down on his food.  
  
"I'm Cliff. I haven't eaten for almost three weeks, thank you." Jack was startled. He'd gone for 30 hours without food before, for the 30 hour famine his church held, but three weeks seemed unimaginable. He got some more food out of rucksack, and started walking.  
  
"Why are you here?" Jack asked.  
  
"I want to move in here. Karen's my cousin, so I was hoping..." Jack listened as he talked, and had Cliff's arm on his shoulder as they walked towards her house. Jack was afraid he would have to carry or drag Cliff up the slanted walkway to Karen's, but Cliff had just enough strength to walk up on his own. When they got there, Jack knocked on the door. Karen opened.  
  
"Cliff! What are you doing here?!" she yelled, angrily, actually.  
  
"Karen, I..."  
  
"Go back to your church, in your city!" she yelled at him. Jack stepped forward.  
  
"Karen, he hasn't had..." SLAM! She didn't let Jack finish his sentence before she shut the door. Cliff moaned again.  
  
"Karen..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there's someplace you can stay." Jack said. He walked Cliff back down the pathway, and saw Gray. "Gray!" Jack called his attention. "Do you have a place for this guy? He just came here, and needs nourishment."  
  
"We can't keep him, but we can take care of him for today."  
  
They walked into Green Ranch, with Cliff's arms on Gray and Jack's shoulder. They put him down in the house. "Where's he gonna stay?" Jack thought out loud. Cliff spoke up again.  
  
"I'll take care of myself. There's enough food in the mountains." Jack nodded his head. As he left Green Ranch, he bumped into Ann.  
  
"What were you doing here?" she asked Jack.  
  
"I was...never mind. Gray can tell you all about it." he said, in a bit of a hurry. She was still confused, but she'd understand later. Jack entered the library.  
  
"Hi Maria, do you have "Among the Hidden?" Jack asked when he got in.  
  
"No, we don't have very new books here. Sorry."  
  
"That's alright, do you have 'The Fellowship of the Ring?' I started reading it at home, and didn't finish it before coming to Flowerbud. Actually...I didn't get very far."  
  
"Yes, we do have that one. It's in the classics section." Jack walked over there, and noticed they didn't have the DDS(Dewey Decimal System.) He never liked it anyway. He sat down on the floor and started reading.  
  
"Yes, my precioussss." he hissed in his Gollum imitation. He loved doing that. He also got a laugh out of Maria, who apparently heard him. "Gollum's my favorite character." he explained.  
  
After a while, he glanced at Maria, her head down in some book. "Hey, how do you keep yourself entertained here all day?" he asked her. She held up a Game Boy, not a book. This time Jack laughed.  
  
After a while, Jack left the library, to go back home. He took off his rucksack and shoes as always, and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Ever notice Jack sleeps with his rucksack on in the game? O_o Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in months...there was this thing and I couldn't go to fanfiction.net for a while. I was starting The Fellowship of the Ring when I started this, and now I'm almost finished with The Two Towers. That's how slow and lazy I was with writing this chapter. And I think I know why it's hard for me to keep going with this story: it doesn't really have a problem yet. I mean, I have ideas for the story, but I can't really write them until later. So filling in the space between should be my top priority right now.  
  
Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, especially Fairy Friend since you reviewed almost every chapter. By the way, could someone tell me how to add authors to my favorites list? 


End file.
